The Ancient
by Checkingdude
Summary: Hiccup has erased all his former life in Berk. Still the worst Viking in all of vikinging, he and his trusted night fury fly off after an event at Berk only to be attacked and then saved by none other than the Gods themselves. What will happen and what do the Gods see in this small boy that he himself cannot see. Rated T for some Language. I do not own HTTYD. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

The Ancient

Chapter 1

Berk. The island that I reside on. I hate life here. Not because it's dull but because there's too much action. If it wasn't for those blasted dragons…well I guess I can't complain…I do have a night fury as my best friend. How did that happen? That's a different story that as closely related to this tale, but it's still a different one.

My name is Hiccup. I'm….different. I actually think before doing….sometimes. I have been trying to do that a lot more often. Just quicker. If I'm flying, problem solving has to be a key thing, especially when I have to help fly my wonderful friend.

Ah Toothless. He has been awesome. He always listens, he's protective as heck, and defiantly has gotten closer to me than anyone else, even my own father. I guess I could call him my brother with scales. I will never regret meeting him; just the way I met him. But I would rather not talk about that.

Now back to village life. I hate this place and all it stands for. All they do is hurt me. Even when there trying not to. Every person who ever wanted to be normal or better in social circles stayed away. It also doesn't help that I am the worst at dragon training. After my first few mess-ups in the ring the few that didn't want to be in a social circle even stayed away. I was alone. Toothless made it better for me though. He gave me someone I could trust, someone who listened. Because of this and this alone I stayed.

My journey started though when I did one thing right. One thing that should have served as a way to remind people that I wasn't useless. Instead I was betrayed. Due to some decisions I was ready. I'll start with the last visit from trader Johnan.

"Hello Trader Johnan. How are you?" I asked.

"Ah Master Hiccup, good to see you. I am doing good. Though I am a little lighter than before. You?" the energetic trader replied.

"Good. Wait what do you mean you're a little lighter?" I asked worriedly.

"I traded for a lot of things for this stuff. It is a weapon beyond any. Its called Greek fire."

"Wait let me get this straight you got a hold of Greek fire and you still in one piece?! That stuff is extremely dangerous."

"I know. It's part of the reason it's below deck and sealed in their respected containers."

"Hhhhmmm. Do you think you could….part with one of the cases?"

"I am a trader, so yeah. Why what have you to trade?"

"One of the rarest dragon scales to date has fallen into my possession."

"I have many scales. What is different about this one?"

"It's never been found, caught, or even seen by anyone but me. Guaranteed."

"Just how can you guarantee this?"

"Follow me. We need a little more privacy." Hiccup whispered.

"In here," said the now interested but confused trader.

Once settled they begin to talk.

"Now what is this about a dragon scale I have yet to find?" Johnan asked.

"It's a Night Fury scale," Hiccup stated seriously after showing Johan the scale.

"How exactly did you get this?"

"That's my secret. All you need to know is that is for sure a real night fury scale."

"No…I need to know more. That or no trade."

*sign* Fine I'll show you it's real. Just meet me behind the sea stacks to the north. Lay anchor there and I'll come to you. No weapons. You don't want to know what my supplier will do to someone if they have a weapon near them."

"It's an odd request but okay, no weapons will be on my deck when you arrive…which will be when?"

"Close to midnight. Trust me it will be worth your while."

"It had better be. A trader needs his beauty sleep."

They laughed at that and then Hiccup left the ship.

-Midnight-

"Alright bud lets go," Hiccup said atop his dragon.

Toothless nodded and took off.

"There!"

With that they flew close to the sea stacks and eventually landed on the deck of Trader Johnan's ship.

"Johnan I'm here," Hiccup said.

The trader got up from under his deck.

"Master Hiccup…what, exactly, is that creature," Johnan asked sacred out of his wits.

"Johnan this is Toothless my dragon and best friend," Hiccup said cautiously, knowing full well what would happen if Johnan even thought of attacking Toothless.

"Haha, I see why you said no weapons," Johnan angrily.

Toothless growled.

"It's okay bud. Johnan the reason I said no weapon is because of two reasons. One Toothless doesn't trust someone with weapons on the first meeting, trust me I know. I threw away a good knife on his behalf. Second I figured you would be a little angry, maybe go as far as try to kill him. I am not going to allow him to be killed. Not after I bonded with him so much," Hiccup replied in a very reasonable voice.

"I see. So you choose the beasts over your own tribe."

"No. Not yet at least. It would take some drastic things to happen to make me drop all ties. But if I left my village, yes he would defiantly be key factor in it."

"So what do you want with the Greek Fire. It seems to me that he has enough fire power."

"Although Toothless is great in many combative and fun ways, the Fire is for my notes on dragons."

"What?"

"I have been studying Toothless and my other dragons and their weaknesses and strengths. I found lots but I don't want this information in the wrong hands. Better it destroyed than found in my opinion."

"You realize you could destroy the whole island with on bottle of this, right?"

"Yes, I know what I'm doing. It will work, and I have Toothless if it does go wrong."

"You know that giving you this is not only defying your father but also making me partners in crime with you."

"Really? I left empty handed today at the docks. How are they going to know you gave me the Greek Fire?"

"That is actually a really good point. Fine. Under one condition though will I go through with this trade. You have to tell me how you met your dragon."

"Deal."

With that the two sat down and talked while Toothless lay down looked bored for two hours.

-The incident in the ring-

It had been over a month since the day I had bought the Greek Fire.

My day was going pretty good. Then I went to the forge. I was looking for Gobber. He wasn't at the docks, he wasn't at his home, and he wasn't even in the Great Hall. That left two places to go. The forge and the kill ring.

I sighed. He wasn't at the forge either. Damn it. That means the kill ring. Even though I didn't have to be looking for Gobber technically since this was my day off the hook for both dragon training and blacksmithing he was always good to talk to.

When I got there I heard screaming and one hell of a battle. Those idiots had let out the terrible terror and the gronckle.

Then I saw the terrible terror. It was pulling on the hideous zippleback's cage lever.

Unknown to anyone it had escaped, and was releasing his brethren.

The terror opened the cage. A huge cloud of gas appeared.

"Oh no!"

I ran in and grabbed the first person I saw, which happened to be Snotlout, and tossed him out of range of the soon to be explosion. Then came Tuff and Ruff. I dragged out Fishlegs and then went after Astrid. Knowing full well I had seconds I grabbed Astrid and seeing only seconds to get out, pushed her out of the area. Sprinting for my life, but I was too late. The last thing I remember of the event was the landing. I bounced, twice, and landed on my stomach. My back defiantly burned from the explosion and then I drifted off.

-The Betrayal-

I woke up at who knows when. I woke up due to the yelling probably. Wait why were people yelling?

"He almost killed our children Stoick! You have no choice in this matter. You have to kill him or banish him," one voice ringed.

Many agreed. I was stunned. I had saved those idiots not tried to kill them! Unless…THOSE UNGRATEFUL BASTARDS!

They had framed me so it seemed. Great. Just fucking great. No one would believe me of course, they would not kill me, that I knew for sure. I was going to leave if this continued. I would burn this house to the ground with my device. I created it to ignite and explode, setting fire to the whole room. Greek Fire was awesome like that.

I then opened the door. Almost to angry to conseale my anger.

"Stoick the kids were very clear on this point. He tried to kill them!" another parent yelled

The teenagers were standing in the middle of all this. Just standing there, not defending the person that risked his life to save.

"I know, and it will be dealt with. My son is gone from my eyes, he will be banished tomorrow at sunrise!" Stoick announced.

I spoke up then.

"You damn bastards, you spineless shit eating slugs!" I yelled.

That got me some attention.

"I save your lives and this is how you repay me! By Banishment! Damn you, all of you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I turn away from the teen's astonished faces and run to my room. I slammed the door shut and put the barricade up. No one knew this, but I had been planning for this months. My door was reinforced by the battle barricade I had installed and my door was reinforced with iron. The walls were thick so I had time to gather what I could and set my burn trap. I heard my father roaring for me to come out and for me to cooperate but I had no intention of that.

The trap I set up would activate the moment that some on tripped on the line I had added to my room. Ax or foot, it didn't matter. The moment it was hit a thirty second timer activated along with a note that said 'run if you want to live'. I grabbed some stuff and went out the window. I hit the ground and started running.

First place I went was the forge. I grabbed the spares I had made years ago and then went to the shed Gobber had made for me as my area to invent and draw in peace. Now I was going to burn it to the ground.

I grabbed a small vial and threw it at the small little shed area and watched for a second as my things burned. It hurt, but not as bad as I thought it would be.

Finally I grabbed some food and left for the forest. Of course someone saw me running for the forest. It would be way too easy to leave like that.

I heard the yelling but continued to run. It was a good thing I left Toothless's flying gear near him. Once I reached the cove I disappeared. No one would probably find me for a good 5 minutes. In that time I managed to hook up Toothless to his gear and pack everything, with a minute to spare.

I got on my best friend and we took off.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ancient

Chapter 2

I really should have known that this would happen. This is what I get for helping. This is what I get for trying to make myself anew. This is what I get for blowing up my house and little storage shed thing in the forge. This is what I get for being me.

I thought for once I could make a difference. Well I'll defiantly say I made a difference. I'm just not sure if it was a good one.

Me and Toothless were flying and all the sudden we saw an island. It was being raided by dragons. But that wasn't all. At the height I was at I could see a second danger. Pirates. Those scum would attack a weakened enemy of course.

"Come on Toothless, lets lend a hand, dragons first then we deal with those scum to the south of the island," I said to my scaly friend.

Toothless aimed to stun not kill. It was hard pressed when the dragons noticed that we were against them. Thankfully through some lucky and daring flying plus some well-placed shots the dragons backed off a little and eventually decided it wasn't worth the pain to raid.

The moment the dragons left we spun for the ship. Apparently due to the rebuilding effort not as many sentries were posted and they failed to see the huge ass ship sail into their own harbor! How that managed to work I have no idea. I just know that the moment that they got on land they headed for the village.

They didn't get far. We blew up a big chunk of their ship and that kind of alerted the Vikings to their previously unknown presence. Unfortunately that also meant of course someone had to throw a stupid bola at me and Toothless. Of course. Just my luck. I was thrown clear after we hit the ground but Toothless was still pinned by the ropes…and unfortunately he was right between the vikings and the pirates…again lucky me.

I ran to my best friend to cut the wires any way possible. He was almost helpless like this. That didn't stop a lone pirate to try and take his life. I threw myself in front of his weapon, an ax, and that is all I remember besides a bright light and that was it….

-Back on Berk-(during Hiccup's escape)

Stoick was trying to force Hiccup's door open. For some odd reason the door refused to open. He was still yelling for Hiccup to open his door.

"Astrid hand me your ax," Stoick yelled.

I obliged and handed my ax to Stoick wordlessly.

With a nod he took the weapon and swung at the door. It was stopped midway through the door and was followed by a banging noise. It sounded like metal on metal.

The chief cursed profoundly when he dropped the ax.

"What in Odin's Beard just happened!" Stoick roared.

"Hah! Hiccup got the best of yah, that's what! The lad reinforced his door, probably with iron. And by the way the door isn't budging an inch, I'd put money on him installing a war barricade. Smart lad, looks like he figured something like this would happen. Try chopping down the wall. He probably didn't replace those," informed Gobber.

"Good eye Gobber," Stoick said angrily.

With that he took the ax out of the door (now with one edge destroyed) and attacked the walls.

When he broke though enough of the wall he shot right in with Gobber right behind him. Then they came out with a piece of paper…running.

Now both these men are big hulking viking men. Not much makes them run.

"Everybody get out of the house!" Stoick yelled.

I was half way out and heard a loud bang. Then the house was on fire.

"Gobber what exactly was that?" Stoick asked.

"I have no idea Stoick. Just that it somehow exploded and Hiccup was not in his room," Gobber replied.

"Then where is he?" I asked.

Gobber thought for a second. Then he paled.

"Oh no! My shop! If I had to wager money my guess is he is going to get supplies and perhaps burn all his blueprints for his inventions. Stoick we have to stop him. That boy of yours has done for this village then me or you will ever know," Gobber said.

"Wait what?" I asked as I watched Gobber, Stoick and a couple others run for the forge.

I watched the smoke rise from the forge before they had gone more than half way through the village.

"Stoick's house is still on fire Astrid!" Fishlegs yelled, obviously nervous about the burning house.

"Yeah, so what?" I asked

"As in I have been dumping water on it for the 10 minutes and it's not helping…at all," Fishlegs cried.

I turned my attention to the house on fire and watched it burn down the house.

"Fishlegs what happened….exactly to make the house to burn down like that?!" I yelled.

"If I had to guess I would say Hiccup either found a way to make some kind of fire, stole it from one of the dragons in the ring or the highly unlikely but what I would consider the most probable…Greek Fire," Fishlegs reasoned.

"What is this Greek Fire exactly," I asked impatiently.

"Well the Greeks made it, duh, and the fire was said to never go out by outside means, even when under water for Hours," Fishlegs explained.

"Where can I get some," Tuffnut asked.

"No me first!" Ruffnut yelled.

"No me!" "No me!" "Me!" Me!" "ME!" NO ME!" The arguing went on from there until I got impatient.

"Enough! Fishlegs continue," I said.

"Well I have no idea how Hiccup got it in the first place…I would say Johana buuut, well, Hiccup didn't buy anything last month. He just talked to Johana then he left. I know because I wanted to talk to Johana first but Hiccup beat me to it. He can be pretty fast when he wants to. He left smiling so I assume he got the answer he was looking for," Fishlegs explained.

"Well couldn't Johana just go to a different coast or something?" Snotlout asked.

"I don't think so…but Hiccup knows the forest better than anybody, even his own father," Fishlegs said.

They thought about it for a while. Then I asked.

"I noticed that Stoick had a piece of paper in his hand when he left the house. I wonder what it said?" I wondered out loud.

"It said 'run or die' and on the back it said 'Good bye and good riddance' expect for one that said 'Thank you Gobber I couldn't have done this without your training'," Gobber said solemnly coming up the hill.

"Gobbe-" I started.

"No, not a word form you five. Whatever you did I will find out, you just cost me a damn good apprentice," growled Gobber.

That was a first. Gobber not only stuck up for Hiccup but complemented him to. That was different.

"What happened to my home!" we heard Stoick yell.

-The Search for a Hiccup-

The villagers had lost Hiccup's trail. He had just disappeared. Some of the villagers were calling it witch craft. He had just up and disappeared. Most were ready to give up. He wasn't worth it to them. All he would be was a nuisance. They also hated him a little. They believed that he had tried to kill promising vikings.

The most of the teens were now regretting there course of action. They had just lost: a house, a storage shed, several tools, some food, and the heir. No one by Snotlout was happy at the lateral. Most of the villagers thought it was good he had run. Like it mattered that he ran. He was still banished. If he was found on the island again they had the permission to kill him.

Snotlout was all smiles. His one obstacle to chiefdom was gone and he would be essentially king of the island the moment his uncle died. No more annoying weak cousins, no more weakness in general. Snotlout planned to weed the village of all weakness. Either prove your strength, leave, or die. Take your pick.

Astrid was angry he had gotten away. How could he just disappear like that? He must have had some trick. There were tricks to not being followed. Walking on stone to walking on air. She hoped that he was gone. She didn't want him here anyway. He never belonged here. He was too gentle, too smart, too different. His skinny little frame did not help his case. Now sure she was skinny but she was skilled in combat in ways Hiccup could never be. Hopefully. Astrid truly did think though that if Hiccup wanted to learn how to fight, he was stubborn enough after all, he would learn. Then he could come back and teach them all a lesson.

Fishlegs had just lost his only shield to being bullied. Hiccup always took the beating for him. He was the second worst viking. Now with Hiccup gone he was number one on the shit list. Sure he didn't mess up nearly as much but still. Not to mention most of the other vikings consider him annoying. He knew too much it seemed. How would he keep in the running for being a viking. He wasn't all that swift but he was fairly strong. Hhhmm.

The Twins couldn't careless that Hiccup was gone. Sure whenever he was nearby something usually exploded but still he was gone and they had better things to do then look for a scrawny wimp. All they would miss was the destruction.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Uh we do what we usually do," Ruffnut said stupidly.

"Which would entail…"I prompted.

"Well doing our chores, watching things go boom, put out the fires, you kill a dragon, watch Hic-," Ruff stopped suddenly.

"Yeah, Hiccup's gone, no more beating him up and watching him fail miserably," Tuffnut said.

"Dang I never thought I'd say it but I miss Hiccup, and he's only been gone an hour!" Ruffnut said.

"Eh he was a wimp. He can be replaced," said Snotlout nonchalantly.

I punched him then and there.

"This was your idea, and now Hiccup is gone, the Chief's house is gone, the forge is down, we're missing supplies and the one person who could fix the forge faster than Gobber is gone, yeah, oh yeah, he can be replaced, in TEN YEARS!" I hissed at him.

That was when the reality sunk in on all of us. What about Gobber.

"I don't know about you guys but if Gobber found out about this…need I say more," Fishlegs rationalized.

"Nope, it would be bad, now let's all go home, I'm tired," I said exhaustedly.

They all agreed, on more than one matter, but it was all understood with a single word. Yes.

-Gobber's Discovery-

"Well Hiccup is gone, so I'm left apprenticeless. Great. Just Great. Stoick we both know I'm not as young as I once was. I need more help than I did before. Now with Hiccup gone I have to break in another apprentice," Gobber complained.

"Look I know you two were fairly close. If it's any consolation I will miss him to," Stoick said sadly.

"You were banishing him! You believed every word those kids were selling you! What changed all of the sudden?"

"His reaction is what happened. I noticed when that happened all the teens went pale a little. Even Astrid. We have to find out what actually happened. I cannot have people believing they can get away with framing people they don't like."

"Nice to know I have a friend to turn to in this interesting situation."

"The feeling is mutual. Wait, Gobber were you going to do this on your own?"

"If I had to. That lad does more for this village than me or you will ever know. He will keep this village on its feet. Heck I would put money on him finding the Nest. That boy is a better thinker and problem solver than most chiefs that have 'higher learnings'."

"Do you really believe that? Do you Gobber?"

"Yes, yes I do. He will be the one to conquer the Nest. Not us. That I guarantee. He is the cleverest and smartest one. You teach that boy strategy and it will be like a fish to water, if he already hasn't figured it out on his own that is!"

"I don't know Gobber. The village doesn't trust him anymore and he was always a bit of a screw up in the village's eyes. The Elders are calling for him to be banished. I just don't know."

"There are other villages out there. He could get volunteers from there."

"I don't know. Maybe."

"If anyone can get someone to do something, it's Hiccup. That boy of yours has a good conscious and a silver tongue to match. He will be fine if he can get to another village."

"And what about the wilderness, not to mention the ocean! How will he survive those?"

"The same way we taught him. You never realized but that boy eats knowledge like it was food."

"I hope so. May the Gods be with him."

-Where am I-

It was bright. Well nice to know I'm dead.

"You're not dead young viking."

Yeah right. I was hit by an ax defending my best friend. No way I lived person wh- who just talked? Wait a sec- am I a crazy spirit now to?

"Hah I told you he wouldn't believe we saved him from his death!" boomed a voice.

"Hush! He still wishes to slumber. Do not disturb our new Hero," a more womanly voice hisses.

Huh it's almost like I'm sleeping. Wait! Am I sleeping?

"Where….am….I….?" I whispered softly.

-hahahahahahahahaha!-

Well guys it looks like I have my work cut out for me. The next chapter for this will have to come sometime in the next month. The reason chapter 3 will take so much longer than any (and I do mean any) is because I have a lot of research to do for it. But don't worry. I'm usually pretty quick with research. This series and Flame will kind of be going back in forth for postings, but no worries.

Shout out time! (Sorry I made a mistake by not doing this last time)

I have one person I would like to thank for this inspiration for the first chapter.

Johnnylee619-thanks bro, go check him out!

Thanks for reading and review! Hope you enjoyed and feel free to ask for help if you're new. Although I may be new as well, I have a reading level that makes collage professor's jaws drop and an eye for punctuation (thank you sixth grade English teacher for making me cringe at every line). Hope you enjoyed see you later! (The person who sees the little Easter egg I left in Gobber's Discovery gets a shout out next!)


	3. Chapter 3

The Ancient

Chapter 3

I do not own HTTYD…..but all OCs are mine!

-Flame will be continued the way it is!-

Hiccup bolted up.

"What's going on!" he shouted.

"Relax young viking," said the woman to his left.

"Where am I and how did I get here, who are you, and where's Tooth-?" Hiccup started.

The woman then put a finger on his lips suddenly, and in an instant he was shut up.

"You are on Asgard, you're here because multiple of us gods felt your distress, and as far as your friend goes, he is fine," the mysterious women answered. She then took her finger off his lips.

"Who are you?" asked a curious Hiccup.

"I am Frigg, Seer of Prophecies but does not tell, Queen of Asgard, God of the Wife," She answered.

"…."

"Are you alright? You look like Thor just hit you with his hammer."

"Your…..Frigg….uuuhhhh…."

"You know I kind of enjoy this look on your face. Perhaps we will make you god of Hilarious Faces."

"Okay not nice. But seriously why am I here?"

"I told you, many of us gods felt your distress. Very odd too, you're not exactly an average viking."

"Thanks, I really needed that," Hiccup said sarcastically, "Now back to the subject we were at, what do you mean 'you felt my distress' exactly?"

"My, a curious one you are. If you must know, we sensed your danger and magically teleported you here. Do you wish to continue this conversation because I doubt you would understand what I would say."

"Okay now what do you want with me. Like you said, I'm not exactly a powerful, bloodthirsty viking warrior."

"No instead you have virtues that make you an interesting little thing."

"Uh, what?"

"Your kind, curious, wise, courageous, clever, creative, funny, respectful of others, humble, and stubborn, a born leader I have to say."

"Thanks, I guess? Sorry I'm still not use to complements, my old village wasn't exactly, how would you say it, supportive."

"Yes we know. We know how Snotlout and Tuffnut beat you daily, how the villagers could careless about you, and how you own father never really listened to you."

"Odin's ravens?"

"Odin's ravens."

"Dang, ratted out by birds."

"Yes well you were quiet the entertainment every now and again," Frigg laughed.

"Nice to know the Gods laugh at me, not surprising when I think about it," Hiccup said dryly.

"Alright I have had my fun, you must come with me. We have to go see Odin."

"Wait! WE have to see Odin?"

"Yes? Is that a problem?"

"Nope, I'm just going to wonder whether I die of fright, sickness, pain, or by the hands of a God."

Frigg rolled her eyes. "Come on Hiccup."

Hiccup groaned and got up saying "5 more minutes mom" jokingly. This earned him a laugh from Frigg.

-The Hall of the Gods-

"Hiccup I must leave you here. Toothless is coming so don't worry. Now excuse me I must announce your arrival and take my seat at the right hand of Odin."

Hiccup gulped. "Okay," he said nervously.

With that Frigg gave him one last look of encouragement and walked into the hall.

Hiccup waited nervously until Toothless arrived happy and dangerous at the same time.

Hiccup relaxed when he saw his best friend.

"Ready buddy? Let's go met the Gods," Hiccup said to his dragon scratching the top of Toothless's head.

Toothless nodded and in they went.

It was loud. The Gods were arguing, naturally.

How that door hid all that sound was beyond him. Must be magic, and powerful magic to keep this fight from being heard in Midgard.

Hiccup boldly walked up to Odin's Throne as silence fell upon the Hall.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third your majesty," Hiccup said as he bowed respectively to Odin.

"Hhmm. I knew he wasn't very big but still, I could crush him with my pinky, I wouldn't even need my hammer!" exclaimed who Hiccup assumed was Thor.

"Hush Thor! You felt what we all felt when he was in danger," Odin said.

"Excuse me but can I ask what is going on?" Hiccup all but squeaked.

"Yes, I suppose we must. We must reveal his creation for him to understand though. Is this acceptable with everyone?" Odin asked.

They all nodded, some a little more reluctant than others.

"Good, Hiccup, when you were conceived, we all sensed your importance to the world. You shall do many things that are deemed…impossible for someone of your size. (cue Hiccup's sign here) As a way for us to deem you worthy we set up a test when you were at an all-time low. The day you shot Toothless down was that day. You choose to change. For the better I might add. As you grew to love your friend here, you grew. As it stands you made yourself even more worthy when you made your life a living nightmare in the ring to avoid suspicion," Odin explained, "Finally you risked yourself for people that were bound to betray you. For this you have earned gifts."

"Gifts?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, we the Gods will bestow several gifts that will be helpful to you. I shall list the gifts that we will bestow upon you."

With that Odin takes a scroll and read:

Resistance to Fire and Lightning

The opening of the energy for magic

The ability to talk in all languages from human tongue

Your dragon will be able to travel from realm to realm with you on him and you alone

Extreme extension of life for both you and your dragon

The ability to communicate with your dragon

A Hero's strength of will, heart, and body

The ability to go invisible for a short amount of time

Your dragon will receive a bite that will cure all diseases and poisons

Extreme combat prowess and speed

That is all the gifts that you shall receive. Are they acceptable?"

Hiccup was speechless, and then he was curious.

"I have one question. The way I left Berk, how that did help me? I ran away, last time I looked that's cowardly."

"You were clever, smart, and had planned for an event like this. That made Loki very happy. He was even pleased with you. You know that he and Thor don't agree on much. But when they do, they have each other's backs on it. They agreed that you should be rewarded for your accomplishments."

"Thank you. I accept the gifts."

"I bestow them on you…go now to Midgard as its first Blessed Norse Hero."

With that Odin swept his spear and with that Hiccup blacked out.

-Back on Berk-

It had been two weeks since Hiccup left and disappeared into the woods. Not one person had seen, heard, smelled or even tasted the boy. The teens went into the forest daily trying to find a clue to how Hiccup left. Any sort of clue to how he left. They found nothing. Same as everyone else.

These days Astrid's 'training' was actually looking for hints to how he did it and where he went. She could not let him come back some day and having some excuse to enter the village and ruin her reputation.

No one would ever even consider her actions as inhuman if she attacked him and killed him. It was justice in their eyes. To her it was finishing a job. A chore. And yet…he couldn't be found. He was elusive that was for sure. But Astrid had confidence that she would find where he was hiding.

Her next worry was Fishlegs. He had a soft spot, a kinship, with the runt. She could tell he was about to break under Gobber. If he did she was screwed. She needed to take drastic action. If she had to she could kill him and make it look like a dragon did it.

She had turned cold. She was becoming more ruthless, deadly even. Almost murderous. Almost she wasn't there yet. The other teens began to worry about her. No one was keeping her on a leash that was nearly long enough to keep her from hurting them. Snotlout even stopped trying to flirt with her. He would only ever get a cold shoulder that was becoming icier and icier. He finally got the hint and stopped.

Fishlegs was really worryingly. He didn't know what he had done to upset Astrid but dang was she mad at him. She would always 'accidentally' almost kill him. He began to think that he was next on her hit list. Only she would be much more active in his 'falling'. She wanted him dead. She saw him as the weak link in a chain. He began to think like Hiccup did for and began to ready a contingency plan.

The chief and Gobber noticed the behavior and took note of it as it came. They were worried for Fishlegs. He needed to crack and soon or he would be dead before could tell them. The rest wouldn't even try to answer the questions on this subject and were scared to even look at Astrid the wrong way. This would not end well at all.

-the Dark-

Funny thing about being unconscious, you don't feel pain. Weird right? I mean seriously the last thing I felt was extreme pain and then darkness and clarity. Odd right? The weirdest thing though was: why was he feeling this pain? He had absolutely no idea. It was completely unexpected. He just touched Midgard and all the sudden he felt pain unlike any he had felt before. His head was the first to hurt then everything else. Then Darkness.

Lovely Darkness. Was he dead? Bumb. Bumb. Nope apparently not. Bumb. Bumb. Why is that so loud? Bumb. Bumb. Wait why I am I warm? Not uncomfortably farm but warm. Bumb. Bumb. Wait I know this heat. It's Toothless! Bumb. Bumb. Bumb. Was it getting faster? Does that mean Toothless covered me with his wing again? Bumb. Bumb. Bumb. I wonder if he's waking up. Wait if he's waking up I have no excuse to let him wait. Bumb. Bumb. Bumb.

With that the young viking began to fight for consciousness and coherentness. He fought to wake up. For Toothless. He would die for Toothless, waking up shouldn't be that hard. Then the pain. Oh it hurt. It burned. But he would not stop. His stubborn will would triumph or he would die trying!

He awoke. It was still pitch black but he woke up. It was warm where he was at. Where was he again? Wait are those…scales? Toothless, of course! He remembered his little chat within himself to himself. That sounded really weird when he said it like that.

He scratched Toothless's stomach. It woke the lizard up but only just. He didn't want to get up and ruin the moment of the belly rub. Toothless began to purr and that was what told Hiccup that could talk to Toothless without him being grumpy.

"Come on. We have to get food you overgrown lizard," Hiccup said.

'Just five more minutes.'

"Hiccup stopped. "uh did you just… talk?"

'No I thought,' Toothless said jokingly. (If you can tell me where this line originated from you get a cookie)

"Seriously what is going on?" Hiccup asked.

'Well the Gods gave us these gifts and I have to say you look different now, also one of the gifts was the ability to communicate with me.' Toothless explained and then asked,' Do you not remember?'

"I…wait…Great Odin! Met the Gods! Holy (insert profanity here)"

'Yep'

"I'm…blessed. Huh. Do I look different?"

'Your face….no.'

"Bodily?"

'Um…well….I-I can't really tell you. You need to see it yourself.'

"Thank you for nothing."

'Your welcome.'

"Haha, now can you get up!"

'No, I don't think I can.'

"What," Hiccup said completely deadpan.

'Sorry to stressed. A belly rub may help.'

"How about I don't feed you instead?"

'Fine,' Toothless signed.

"Thank you. Now let's go get something to eat."

'Your forgetting something.'

"What?"

'Look in the water and you tell me.'

"Oh alright."

Hiccup goes and looks at the pond to see his reflection.

"OH MY GODS!"

-END CHAPTER HERE-suckers-

You want to know what Hiccup looks like? Find out next time!

I do not own HTTYD.

Review and check out my other stories!


	4. Chapter 4

The Ancient

Chapter 4

He looked different. Not scary different, but different. Lean toned muscles, not muscular but not a full on fishbone either but still very skinny for most viking's taste, his face lost most of its childhood fat (if any), he was taller, and was growing facial hair.

"Oh. My. Gods. I guess when they give gifts, they give gifts!" Hiccup exclaimed.

'No really genius. Their Gods! They could have made you invincible,' Toothless yawned.

"Yeah, I'm good, this is good enough."

'Maybe you should ask for invincibility next time.'

"No Toothless, they gave me these gifts, they can take them away, and I don't need to look ungrateful!"

'Fine,' Toothless signed.

"Now what should we do? Head for a village or stay and stay here for a while. It is a beautiful place."

'I say stay but I also have a mistrust of people that could potential harm you.'

"I suppose you are a little bias, I personally say we should scout out to see if there is a village. If there is then we know where we can go if I get hurt too much to be healed here."

'That sounds nice, but can I just lay here for a little while longer, the sun is heating my scales perfectly and it feels amazing.'

"Fine you bask, I'll go get food. I'll come back if I find a village. Okay with you all mighty dragon?" Hiccup sarcastically said.

'Yep.'

"You realize that was sarcasm right?"

'Right…okay what is this sarcasm you talk of?'

Hiccup's jaw hit rock while Toothless laughed uncontrollably at his expression.

'Of course I know what sarcasm is!' Toothless laughed.

Then they heard a loud sound come from Toothless.

They both looked dumb struck. Then it was Hiccup's turn to laugh at Toothless.

"You got the hiccups! That's not ironic!" Hiccup laughed.

'I've never had the hiccups…*hiccup*…make them stop…*hiccup*….this is going to be a long day isn't it?' Toothless said.

"Yep, now let's go get something to eat. That may help."

'It better *hiccup* curse it!'

Hiccup was laughing the entire time they were fishing and eating. It was only when they went flying that they went away.

"Okay bud, time to see about a village," Hiccup said.

'Already on it,' Toothless announced to him.

They searched for about an hour and found nothing so they turned back.

"Well that didn't happen at all now did it. No village for at least an hour, great," Hiccup proclaimed loudly.

'Maybe we should start to explore the island,' Toothless suggested.

"I guess. We're going to need to find shelter from the elements and I have to say as warm and comfortable as your wings are, you're not water proof."

'I guess, 'Toothless signed.

With that they disappeared into the forest.

-Looking and Finding-

The two companions had made it thirty feet before finding themselves facing a cliff with a hole in it.

"Well…do you smell anything from it?" Hiccup asked as his dragon sniffed the entrance. Toothless' nose was the main reason they were there. He said he smelled something and went in that direction. Without telling Hiccup minus the 'he smelled something' comment.

'It smells like a Whispering Death, long gone or in hibernation. Could also be dead too so... yeah looks alright,' Toothless announced.

"Okay and how does this benefit us exactly?" Hiccup asked annoyed.

Toothless rolled his eyes and jumped in to the hole.

"Toothless! What do you think you're doing!? There could still be a Whispering Death down here," Hiccup loudly protested.

'Come on you big baby. Most Whispering Deaths have a lair that's big enough to fit a house in,' Toothless said.

"You're thinking of taking it aren't you?"

'Yep now come on.'

"If we die, I blame you."

'If we die the Gods just gave you gifts for nothing.'

"I guess that is a good point."

'It better be, now get down here before I drag you down here.'

"Somehow I doubt you could get out."

'Don't. Now get in here.'

"Fine," Hiccup grumbled.

'Let's go.'

With that Toothless did an odd roar and went in a specific direction.

Hiccup grumbled and followed.

It took them two hours but Toothless seemed to magically know where to go.

"How do you do that?" Hiccup asked along the way.

'Do what?' Toothless asked.

"Know exactly where to go."

'Oh. That. I just listen and I know that there's two dead ends that way and one that leads to more passages this way.'

"Really?"

'Yep. Strange huh? I don't personally understood how it works but eh.'

Hiccup signs realizing that there was no answer going to come from Toothless.

They stopped at a large cavern.

"This it?"

'Yep.'

"Then what is that thing in the middle of the room?!"

Toothless looks and sees something huge in the darkness. Toothless then decides to take a shot at it.

"What are you doing!?" Hiccup yells.

'Checking.'

"There are better ways to check than shooting at something!"

At this point though Toothless was already moving towards then large creature.

"Where are you going now?" Hiccup moaned.

'Would you stop complaining and get over here. It's dead. Been dead a long time.'

"How can you tell?"

'Well I can see its bones and there are no eyes so…you tell me. Is it dead?'

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

'Just get over here,' Toothless moaned.

"Fine, fine."

With that Hiccup went over to his dragon's side. There lying next to his dragon was a huge but obviously dead Whispering Death.

"Well I guess it really is dead. Damn. It's huge!"

'No kidding. This is by far the largest one I've ever seen,' Toothless replied with awe.

The Whispering Death was at 10 times the size of Toothless, if not more.

"How are we going to get him out of here," Hiccup asked.

'Like this,' Toothless said and then blasted the bones.

"Woh there mister loose cannon! We could have just moved them!"

'No need. This was a tradition among certain dragon species. I have no idea if this was the case for this race but he's dead, so he won't care,' Toothless reasoned.

"Well I doubt that the bones are gone. You dragons are pretty thick headed," Hiccup joked.

'Really? Then where are they.?'

Hiccup yelped. They were gone! Just gone!

'That dragon has been dead for well over 400 years. His bones were going to start to fall apart any second.'

With that they began to look around. The cave was huge. More than enough to fit a house. Heck several houses.

Hiccup looked up and said, "We need to know if we have ventilation up there. If not we may die from lack of air eventually. Plus it would be a good idea to have it so that we can get in and out a lot easier."

'Okay, I'll take you up. But promise me that you won't get hurt.'

"We both know I can never promise that."

'Fine good point.'

With that the two went up to see if any tunnels went up.

There were three. One led to a dead end (of course) the next one led to the surface. It was on the side of a mountain. The final tunnel led to a small spring that was feed by a smaller more concealed stream on the side of the mountain. It was slowly getting bigger as the water had nowhere to go. Hiccup planned on solving this, along with their water problem.

But that would be for another day. Today was about moving anything that they could get to build a camp or even, eventually, a house. A forge would be next once they found a village. Eventually Hiccup and Toothless were done with what they could do and decided to stop there for the day and sleep for the night around the fire.

-Surprise Discovery-

Hiccup found a way to get some exercise, not that he needed it anymore, although most vikings were still triple his weight, he was a lot stronger now. Just not strong enough to take on a village of people who just saw a Night Fury with a rider.

'Why is it always you that gets in these predicaments,' Toothless asked running ahead of his rider.

"Call it my special charm, now keep running. If we can get some place like a cliff we can get out of here," Hiccup huffed.

They had been running for a little over ten minutes. The village saw him descend. Surprise, surprise they came to greet….the viking way. Hiccup couldn't tell between the swords and the spears whether there was human flesh. Then came the bolas…of course it was the last one to get them and it only got the tail! What was with their luck these days?

Once down they had to run for it. They ran for the cliffs they saw coming in. They wouldn't have even seen the village if it wasn't for the fact that they had some beautiful cliffs. So there they ran. If only he hadn't wanted to go up East to see if there was a village…of course all the villages would probably be ready to attack a dragon in an instant. Of course they had just run instead of talk but hey they could do that later when everyone calmed down.

There was the cliff. A spear went long at Toothless right as it became noticeable. Hiccup grabbed it and then got an idea.

"Toothless jump," Hiccup ordered.

'You better know what you're doing!' Toothless replied as he jumped.

Hiccup jumped right after him spear in hand.

-Back on Berk- (just because I'm cruel )

Astrid was preparing for the night. Fishlegs was soon to be out of the picture. She had it all figured out.

She had collected ten quills of a Nadder and was already laying the sight of her second betrayal. This one would need to be more…final. Now all she needed was a Nadder and Fishlegs and it was perfect. Soon. Soon.

Fishlegs was ready to high tail it. He had practiced it and was good and ready to leave the moment it was obvious that Astrid was going to kill him. He had already seen the creepy grin of hers when she picked up a Nadder's quill. He guessed that was how she was going to kill him. He didn't stick around to find out how she planned to end him. No, now it was time to practice running away for his life.

Gobber was still wounded by Hiccup's so called 'betrayal'. They had driven the boy away. Gobber knew Hiccup. He knew that that expression was one of complete betrayal as Gobber remembered the look Hiccup had thrown at the teens before leaving. Gobber would not rest until the betrayers were apprehended. There would be justice. Gobber continued to work as the day went by.

Finally after three hours Gobber had all his work done stepped back and admired his handy work. He stepped forward and heard a creak.

"Huh? That's odd, my shop doesn't have a hollow spot," Gobber muttered.

Gobber got down and looked at the well camouflaged wood grate. It had dirt and gravel all over it. Gobber swept it aside and looked inside.

There were journals. Four journals. The one on the top had been placed a lot more recently then the others. Each one was labeled. Pain, Lonely, Dad, and, strangely enough, Happiness. Odd. These must be Hiccup's. He didn't want anybody to find them and obviously wanted to burn the contents as it was very close to Hiccup's old workspace. Thanks to the gravel though it didn't burn.

Gobber opened the first one named Pain right about in the middle. He started to read.

'Dear Journal

Today was very fun. First the beating by Snotlout outside his house and then later that afternoon was by the twins. It was all so much fun. They defiantly got a little smarter about beating me up. Now they only aim for what's clothed after the last time Gobber chewed them out for attacking me. I know he is the only one that does anything about it. No one else does. All they do is ridicule and torture me. I fell down towards the evening and got kicked by one of them by 'accident', I know it wasn't though. The look on his face was enough, but it became clear with the amount of power behind the kick and he didn't help me up. They ridicule me at every chance. It hurts.

Hiccup'

Gobber was horrified. It just got worse from there. Everything from Dauger's visits to Snotlout's beatings to ridicules of the past, some in extreme detail. Gobber knew he would show this to Stoick later. But first the other ones.

Lonely was the next. Gobber opened it just like the last one, right in the middle.

'Dear Journal,

I'm alone, I'm always alone, alone, alone, alone. Why? Does no one like me? Am I too skinny? Am I to clumsy? Why must others hurt me to make me feel alone and unhappy? It makes no sense! Why? Why? Why?! How does inflicting pain not just physically but mentally make one feel empowered? Why do I continue to stay here? All these questions and more came to me today. Why?

Hiccup'

Now Gobber felt horrible. Why hadn't Hiccup expressed this to him or his father? Gobber felt some of the answers were in the next journal. Dad. Gobber begins to read.

'Dear Journal

Dad has given up on me. I can see it. He doesn't listen, he doesn't defend me anymore, he doesn't try with me anymore. Anything he now does with me is at the instance of Gobber! At least Gobber listens to me! Why doesn't Dad? Am I that big of a disappointment? Am I that hard to be near? Why?

Hiccup'

Gobber felt tears stinging his eyes. The boy he thought he knew was never himself. He was always hiding, even when he could talk about it, he knew it would only drive others away. Gobber was almost happy to get to the next journal. Gobber skipped right to the end.

'Dear Journal

Yes I finally flew! Me and Toothless finally got it right! I now know what to call this journal…Happiness. It has detailed all my fun with Toothless and a little more. Unfortunately I will have to run with him or leave him to die here in the cove. He can't stay here. He will be killed. I have to run with him. It's my only choice. I can get away from here and Toothless and I will be free. Now how to escape? I guess I can ask for whatever I need from the village market, Gobber, or a trader. Who would miss me anyways besides Gobber? Who knows, maybe we will see each other again. Anything is possible.

For the final time in this journal this is Hiccup. Good bye Berk.'

Gobber considered himself confused for a moment. Who was this Toothless person and what did Hiccup mean by him having to 'run or die'? Gobber was going to have a long night. He planned on reading all of them. He needed to know what was going on.

-End chapter 4-Hope you enjoyed!-

Sorry guys that this update took so long. I really meant to get it all done on Thursday but it got pushed off to Friday. If finish this at 1:55 in the morning…yah…at least school is out…unfortunately that means I have less access to any computer for a little while. No worries though, I will update as often as humanly possible. Until next time enjoy and I will probably have posted this at like 11 in the morning. Hopefully.

Turn your attention to the review button! It feels lonely. Go to it and press the left side button on your mouse to make it feel better.


	5. Chapter 5

The Ancient

Chapter 5

'Falling. Falling down. Was there such a thing as falling up? I hope so,' Hiccup thought as he fell trying to get closer to his best friend.

"Hold still Toothless, I need to cut the bola off your tail," Hiccup yelled over the wind.

'I'm trying, but if you don't hurry we're both dead!' Toothless exclaimed.

Hiccup finally got close to him and then held his breath as he slashed at the ropes praying he didn't hurt Toothless or sever either tail fins. He did it and the ropes fell off his friend. Without hesitation Hiccup grabbed a hold of Toothless' saddle and locked himself in.

"Up!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless came out of his dive and glided over the water with a couple of feet to spare.

Hiccup took a deep breath and then let it out.

'Too close,' Toothless growled.

"No kidding. We have to go back bud," Hiccup said.

'What!? They almost killed us!'

"I know but we need supplies and a place to heal if all else goes wrong."

'Than we'll find another.'

"Really, you expect to find a village that not only excepts us, but will be willing to allow us near it?"

'…..No," Toothless sighed sadly defeated.

"Good because right now the village's warriors are away so I say we turn away and wait there."

'While the warriors are away the dragons will play,' Toothless mused.

"Good. Now let's go say hi. By the way, when did you begin to like poetry," Hiccup teased.

'Oh shut up.'

With that they turned around and headed for the village.

-Back in Berk-

Gobber had read all but the last book. It would haunt him till the day he died. The images his imagination conjured for him of his young apprentice. His poor, beaten, abused, betrayed Hiccup. Those teens WOULD pay or he didn't own a forge, but first the last book. It took one hour in all to read that one book and in that hour all was revealed. Toothless his Night Fury, Hiccup riding him, Gobber's lost metal, all of it.

"That crazy son of a bitch trained, no…befriended a dragon, a Night Fury no less. I have to tell Stoick," Gobber whispered to himself.

With that Gobber was out of his chair and the out the door to show the journals to Stoick.

-8 hours later-

Stoick had read all but the last. It had been hard to listen to his son's past beatings…too hard. Stoick for the first time in at least ten years shed tears. It hit him hard. Especially the third book.

"Okay Gobber, you said that you had one more for me to read, right?" Stoick asked sadly.

"Yes…but…Just don't blame the lad too much, it's not all his fault," Gobber said.

This really got Stoick curious and worried.

Happiness. That was the tittle of the little journal. It also was the most shocking. Stoick read it. Quickly. Then read it again to make sure he was sure of its content.

"Gobber…am I dreaming or did he…?" Stoick asked confused by what he read.

"Yes, he ran or really flew off on a Night Fury. But before we go to the council to talk about this remember the other journals," Gobber pleaded.

"Why, give me two good reasons why I shouldn't throw them in the fire!" yelled Stoick.

"Hiccup was feeling abandoned, alone, abused, and just…not human. What he couldn't find in us, he found in the dragon. Love, comfort, reason, respect, and freedom. Stuff he almost never got here."

"So you are saying this is our fault!"

"No…yes…maybe…look the point is he was alone in every sense of the word. Wouldn't you want a friend after all that neglect?"

"…"

"That's what I thought. Stoick you need to realize that not all is as it appears. Sometimes there's more."

"Gobber what have we done?"

"Too much Stoick, too damn much."

"How…how will we ever win him back? How? He must hate me, hel the whole village minus you."

"We can't make him come back Stoick, he has to do that. But if he does we have to apologize…a lot. But first those teens that betrayed him need sorting."

"Agreed, but how?"

"We show the council the first three journals; if they understand that he was 'acting in self-defense' they may let him come home."

"And the burning of my house and Hiccup's little refuge?"

"Umm…well…"

"We have to show it all. The painful ones first of course."

"Fine. But if they even rip one page on those books I will personally tear them to pieces.

"Now let's go and gather them."

"Um Stoick, how about tomorrow. We need our sleep. Just take a day off and tell Spitelout to cover and a little bit about the journals."

"Why?"

"Because its morning, we read all night long."

"Oh. Good point."

"See you later Stoick."

"Good bye Gobber…also thanks."

"No problem Stoick. Get some rest."

With that Gobber left the house to leave the Chief to get some rest and be undisturbed for a little bit.

-Stop!-

Toothless and Hiccup landed on the docks away from the majority of the village. The people were just getting back form their hunt of the dreaded Night Fury. They all stopped and looked at the pair standing on their docks.

Hiccup just waved obliviously. Standing. On their docks. Just standing there. Right next to a dragon. No biggy.

The vikings looked at each other, then charged.

"STOOOPP!" Hiccup roared.

That stopped the crowd alright, they were stunned. One of them stepped forward.

"Who are you, state your intentions," the viking asked.

"My name is Hiccup. I ride a Night Fury as you can see. Please do not be alarmed, he will not hurt you as long as you do not pose a threat to me or him," Hiccup greeted.

"How dare you ride our enemy! How do we know that you aren't an enemy seeking to destroy us?"

"I am just a weary traveler that is looking to use a forge and by parts of one to make my own at my own home."

"What have you to trade for these goods?"

"Pelts, food, work, and scales of the only Night Fury of the Archipelago.

"Do we have your word that you or your dragon will not harm us?"

"As long as we are not attacked by one of you, yes, you have my word of honor."

"In that case, lower your weapons, they mean us no harm."

Then came the flow of complaints, Toothless became agitated and roared loudly to shut them up.

"I understand your concern but there is nothing to fear. I trust my dragon with my life; I hope you all will learn to as well."

"If it's so harmless show us," yelled one of the villagers.

"Okay, "Hiccup said and held out his hand and said, "Toothless show your teeth." Toothless bared his teeth. "Okay now bite my hand," Hiccup said and winked.

'Gotcha,' Toothless said and bite Hiccups hand. He avoided hurting Hiccup by retracting his teeth as he bit down. It was a good parlor trick that left the vikings gaping.

Toothless then opened his mouth and revealed his teeth and Hiccup's hand unbloodied. That really shocked them.

Hiccup chuckled and Toothless shook his head at his rider's ideas.

"Harmless enough yet?" Hiccup asked trying not to laugh at so many of the viking's faces.

"Yep," said the challenging villager half-heartedly.

"Good, now can we talk in the Great Hall or whatever you guys have that acts as a meeting place. You may like my story."

With that the vikings and one dreaded Night Fury walked to the meeting area.

-Berks Decision-

It took all morning to get the elders and council members assembled into the Great Hall to discuss the journals. It was painstaking but Stoick really hoped that it was worth it.

"I would like to discuss some founding within Gobber's forge. Please listen and ponder the things that we will read to you and please try to be as unbiased as possible. The content within these journals can…can make almost any man cry," Stoick announced.

"Stoick what is going on here? Why are we here? What do these…Journals have to do with anything?" Spitelout called.

"These journals were written by Hiccup. They….hold insight to the reasons to his reaction at my home and how he made his disappearance," Stoick explained, "I will begin with the first one named _Pain_."

At this the other vikings looked confused and almost worried.

Stoick begins to read.

"Dear Journal,

I have suffered once again at the hands of my cousin. He and Tuffnut beat me senseless today and after I passed out they must have kicked me while I was down and out. That is the only explanation to the bruises on my chest and stomach. Later Ruffnut tripped me and then made a point of repeatedly kicking me in the back. On my way to the Great Hall I was greeted with name calling from several of the villagers for no reason other than because I was having trouble breathing due to my injuries. I don't think sleep will come to night to take away my pain. Not again at least. How long till everyone joins in on hurting me?

Hiccup"

There was a roar of loud voices, some demanded to see the book, others saying it was lies, some even vouched that its content was real.

"SILENCE!" Stoick roared, "There are still three more books, the next one is titled Loneliness."

Stoick began to read the content to the council.

"Dear Journal,

What are friends, what is family, what is a village? I have some outside understanding of them but I have had very little experience with them. I have only one friend to talk to, my dad verily counts as family most days, my mother is probably dead, and my village hates me in every sense of the word. Why though? I have done so much for them. Added to designs to make things more effective, build their best defenses, and create their weapons for them. Most of the village's weapons are of my making! Every weapon I have created has a hidden H on it. From axes to shields to catapults that can now launch faster and farther. All I do is try to fit in and help, but all I get is scorn and beatings. I feel so alone. There's no one I can truly talk to. Not of the bullying, not of the harsh words that I try to shrug off. Why? Why me? I wish that my life would change for the better but almost every time I wish that…I get hurt by someone else. I no longer fear the dragons as much as I am now fearing the village that sees me as a disappointment and hurts me. Please someone, anyone, rescue me from this nightmare.

Hiccup"

This time all was silent. Not a sound was heard. It was that moment where disbelief and reality mixed.

"That couldn't have been fake. I know true agony when I hear it. That was the saddest thing I have ever heard in my life. Thor forgive us, hel, Hiccup forgive us," Said the town healer, Skilpit.

There was a mumble of hear, hear,s.

A couple looked at their ax's or swords and wondered if he had made it.

"There's more, the next one is titled…Dad," Stoick said sadly.

He started to read the chapter he picked out.

"Dear Journal,

I am a disappointment to my father. I know this. I see it every time he looks at me, every time he talks to me, every time he notices me. I wish I could make him proud but with my track record that will be too hard to even think about. Sometimes I wonder why he didn't float me off to sea as a baby. How am I kidding, I would manage to mess that up and be raised by dragons probably. I wish I could be proud of me, I wish he could be proud of me. Alas that will never happen. Sorry Dad, I wish I could be your true son.

Hiccup"

This left a few looking down to avoid the tears coming to their eyes, and most of all to avoid the tears falling from the chief's eyes that came slowly.

How will they ever forgive themselves for all that they have done? How?

-Sorry got to stop here or nothing to write next time-

Hey guys I would like to announce my new series: The Fury in the Night; Hiccup is raised by dragons AU

This means that Flame is also over with and I will write a sequel to it come July…probably. I really don't want to do three stories at once. So please forgive me. Have a nice week guys and see you in the next chapter

I do not own HTTYD.

Review please to make me happy


	6. Chapter 6

The Ancient

Chapter 6

-Slaber Village-

"Well young Hiccup that was quite the tale. Now I must ask, will you be staying here?" the man on my right asked.

"No, I have a small home on an island somewhere nearby. I'll just come for the forge until I can build my own, then I'll probably come here for trade and supplies," I answer," now what really surprises me is that no one has introduced themselves as chief. Why?"

"Oh! I forgot, heck, I forgot a lot, my name is Fadem. I am acting chief as of two weeks ago, our chief is currently up North visiting some of our old allies. Every chief here has done it, it's tradition," Fadem explains.

"Can I ask the name of the village?"

"Oh right, you are at Slaber Village."

"Can I also see a map. I really need to know where I'm at."

"I'm sorry, but…no."

"What? Why not?"

"For security purposes."

"Explain."

"Your story is not only pretty far-fetched, but also if you are labeled a traitor by your people, whose island's name you have restrained from telling us, so that leads us to possibly a spy by our enemies."

"Enemies? Spy? I'm not sure if I should be offended, or happy someone else other than me thinks that what I have gone through is crazy."

"Tell you what, I'll make you a deal. If you can prove that your story is true, then I'll let you see the map and give you enough materials to make a forge. Sound like a deal you would be interested in?"

Hiccup's mouth dropped open.

'That is a superb deal Hiccup, don't see it wasted,' Toothless warned.

"I don't know what to say. Yes, of course," he agreed.

"How will you prove it?" Fadem asked.

"Well I could have you tell Toothless something and then I relay it to the people."

"I will step out with your dragon for a moment then, he won't attack, right?"

Toothless rolled his eyes. Of course he wouldn't attack.

Hiccup chuckled. "Nope one hundred percent safe as long as no weapon is pulled on him," Hiccup said still chuckling at the older man's anxiety.

"Okay, we'll be right back," Fadem said while leaving by with Toothless.

(We will be right back after this brief interruption.)

-Back on Berk-

Stoick had just read from Happiness. The council was stunned into silence.

"He did what!" one of the elder's shouted.

The room went nuts. Voices going here and there, questions and demands being made for proof or for both the rider's and dragon's heads on pikes.

"QUIET!" Stoick commanded.

Finally they began to quiet enough to hear individual questions and statements.

One question was asked again and again: Why?

"Now I will answer all your questions now, but only one at a time," Stoick announced reasonably.

One of the elders raised their fist.

"Yes?" Stoick called on him.

"Why did your son do this act of extreme treason," he asked.

"I believe, due to what was written in these journals, that Hiccup was lonely, sad, and had no one to turn to, besides Gobber, who could do almost nothing about this due to the fact that my son hid most of his….attacks, he believed that he could not sink much lower in our eyes, therefore, he decided to make a friend rather than kill an enemy," Stoick answered.

"So you believe what's in these journals Stoick?" Spitelout asked.

"Yes, it matches with his mood and his life so far plus there are some things that you simply cannot make up, so of those beatings he endured that were explained in full detail, most of those could not be made up. He described them too well," Stoick reasoned.

"Do we bring him in for treason?" One of the council members called out.

"I say we do not search for him, if he comes here, we allow him to explain himself, perhaps even demonstrate what he has found, but that is up to the elders. All I say right now is that, if even half the stuff Hiccup poured onto these pages is true, we owe him it."

The council erupted into chaos.

Stoick sat down and signed. He had done all he could do for his poor son.

Eventually the hall quieted and the elders rose. One of the elders began to speak.

"It was a tough decision due to the evidence but we find ourselves ashamed of ourselves and our people for treating a boy, the heir no less, with such contempt that we have decided to honor Stoick's advice to an extent. If he comes he will be put under trial first for his crimes, if even those are true."

The elders looked at Stoick with a knowing look. He would not be trying to get his son back if he believed Hiccup was guilty of these crimes.

Stoick cleared his throat as he rose to open discussion on said issue but was beat to the opening by the Aspeam Hofferson.

"Are you calling my daughter a liar!" he yelled.

"Maybe I am, now sit down and listen to what I have to say on this!" Stoick shouted, he then calmed down and began again," As you all know the last group that went through training was Hiccup's, and they claimed to have attacked by Hiccup through the dragons. Now I have to bring up due to the evidence shown tonight, is this claim still believable? I personally don't believe it anymore, but my doubt truly started when he came out of room that day. That look of complete betrayal and the look of every single trainee. I questioned it. Wouldn't you if it was your child? Then Gobber brought me the journals he found. Now I question it completely and totally. How can a boy who cannot even kill his enemy try and kill his village's people? He has proven to be extremely forgiving; the only problem is that they all seem to have claimed this story. One of these would happen to be declared heir if Hiccup were to be charged with a crime or if he himself were to decline the offer…"

At this point Spitelout bristled and said," Excuse me? My son would not do such a thing! He is a good lad, a strong lad, something you have never had!"

The room went quiet.

"What did you just say?" Stoick hissed angrily.

"You heard me Stoick."

"I'm afraid that I didn't, and you better keep it to yourself," Stoick growled.

"No," Spitelout growled back.

The room was almost too tense. The two men just glared at each other for about two minutes, neither willing to give up.

Finally the tension was broken by Gobber who slammed a fist into Spitelout's face.

"That's for my apprentice! If you say one more lie, I will personally kill you, no questions asked, and then Stoick will either banish me or kill me," Gobber shouted at Spitelout.

"Banishment," Stoick answered tersely.

Gobber nodded and sat back down.

Spitelout glowered openly once he got back on his seat.

"As I was saying (cue glare to Spitelout here) the so called 'witnesses' blanched at the sight of Hiccup the second he was done with his little…outburst. I believe that means that Hiccup will be in danger the moment he sets foot on this island, if he ever does again, from his former team mates. I propose to…keep this quiet, for now. If new information begins to circulate we will look into this later. However due to his status and if this information ever got to the village, he would be openly murdered the second he steps foot on this island, so for his protection and the villages, we must keep this quiet," Stoick proposes.

The room was quiet.

(Back to your regularly scheduled program)

-The Secret-

Fadem lead Toothless out to the forest, and then spoke," I don't know if you can understand me or not, but that boy in there has been through a lot, there's no way in Midgard that he is still okay from that…life. So please, take care of him, it's not every day you meet 'the future of the world' or 'the First Norse hero', okay? Try to console him if you can, if you can do what he says you can. Speaking of which," with that Fadem told Toothless a small secret that only he knew that wasn't a big deal.

With that dragon and viking walked to the Hall.

Fadem and Toothless then entered the hall.

"How was the walk?" Hiccup asked.

"Good, he tell you the secret?" Fadem asked.

"Yep, you like to watch the sun rise every morning with you your wife in your arms for about an hour, correct?"

"Correct," Fadem said a bit astonished.

This got some people muttering.

"I suppose that I should keep that deal, now shouldn't I," Fadem said with a smile.

Fadem was glad Hiccup had gotten this right. He was still going to give the forge to him anyways but that didn't matter. Hiccup's life had made him 'look' a certain way. He had that sad look in his eye that nobody could deny was real. If there was one thing that Fadem knew for sure, it was that viking's don't act very well around other vikings…usually.

This boy was special. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. Fadem truly wished he could see the boy hammer himself a new life. That would defiantly be one to watch.

"Hey forgetting something else?" Hiccup called as Fadem started to head for the doors.

"What?" Fadem asked confused.

"The map."

"Oh right here you go," Fadem tossed Hiccup the map.

Hiccup of course opened the map. He was on an island deep in the middle of the Archipelago. Berk was north, only six tribes away. Hiccup smiled. He had distance, at last. Time to live and survive.

Fadem came back with the things needed for a good forge.

"Are you sure this is all right?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh yes. You see we also use to see some big dragon raids so the smith thought it good to have suitable replacements for the forge. He still has four other sets so don't even worry about it," Fadem smiled.

"Thanks again," Hiccup thanked.

"No problem. I will talk to the chief about you when he gets back," Fadem said.

"Okay until later then," Hiccup waved good bye and with that, him, Toothless, and a raff they had borrowed from the village were off.

-Two hours at sea-

"Okay we can head to the island now," Hiccup announced.

'This seems paranoid to me,' Toothless complained.

"Good because it is."

'Now you are expecting me to ask 'why' aren't you?'

"I could care less if you do. You're smart dragon; I'm willing to bet you can guess why."

'Because if Berk puts a bounty on you, you can avoid all problems by just going to your island and staying there,' Toothless replies annoyed tone showing.

"Correct. Plus if people get angry, we have a place to spend our time hiding till they die."

'Well that's a cheery thought.'

"Says the _Unholy offspring of lightning and __**Death**_ itself."

'Really? Did you just call on your vikings stupid book's description for me? That's a little sad.'

Hiccup chuckles. "Yes it is. But you got to admit. It makes you sound freaking badass."

Toothless pauses for a second of reflection.

'Yeah I guess it does, doesn't it?'

"Alright so what else should we talk about?" Hiccup asked after a brief lull in the conversation.

'Hiccup, I want an honest answer about something,' Toothless said.

"No I do not think your fat," Hiccup jokes.

'Haha, but I'm being serious here. What do you think of your time on Berk?'

Hiccup stiffened.

'Hiccup?' Toothless asked confused by his rider's reaction to the question.

Then he felt it. A drop fell on his back. It would have been warm, but due to the wind it was cold.

'Oh Hiccup, I'm sorry,' Toothless apologized," I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm…just worried that…that something could happen to you if you don't acknowledge it.'

Hiccup swallowed shakily and then replied," No it's okay, really, it's just….I spent so much time trying to get their damn approval and then they betrayed me. Who the hell does that?"

The reply was also shaky.

'I don't know Hiccup, I simply don't know,' Toothless replied back.

Toothless swore then and there that if they ever crossed Berk again…Hel would be Valhalla compared to what he was going to do to them. He would never allow this much heart-ach to come to his little brother again.

Toothless stopped the thought there. Brother. Could it be possible to feel that he was also his Hatchling too? Interesting. Toothless decided to save those thoughts for later and began to work on helping his rider cope with his sorrow and heart-break.


End file.
